Dziennik Babuni Łach
Dziennik Babuni Łach – książka. Transkrypcja paplaniny ulicznicy Oczywiście, że ci powiem, skarbie. Przecież nie będę mieć przed tobą żadnych sekretów. Wszystkie paskudne dni mego życia są jak okna w domu. Z kuchni wyglądam na ogród, gdzie liście i łodygi są brązowe i toczone przez robaki. Widać małą górkę ziemi, gdzie coś zostało zawinięte w koc i złożone na spoczynek wzdłuż rzędów krętych pnączy. Przedni pokój wygląda na ulicę, gdzie wszyscy sąsiedzi podkładają ogień pod swe domy, barykadując się w środku. Ciepło i przytulnie, skarbie. I nie zapominaj o sypialni. Wygląda na paskudną aleję, gdzie chuligani igrają ze starym człowiekiem. Pierwszych dwóch uderza go patykami, a dziewczyna z nimi kopie jego suche, stare żebra. Och, mieć te kości, by ugotować je w garnku. Nikt już nie mieszka w moim domu, skarbie. Nikt, kogo chcesz spotkać. Gdy żyłam tu z mym mężem, byliśmy zacnymi, zacnymi ludźmi. Vero Moray, wszyscy powiadali, twój dom jest tak wspaniały jak Rezydencja Boyle’ów. Wspanialszy nawet. Twe obiady są wystawne, a przyjęcia najlepsze. Gdy ten młody Sokołow przyszedł namalować mój portret, wciąż niemal byłam w kwiecie wieku. Promienna, jak powiadali. A on ledwo co stał się mężczyzną, tak młody, malując wszystkich najlepszych ludzi w tej krainie. Wszyscy chcieli mieć portret z jego ręki, wszyscy moi przyjaciele. Ja byłam jedyna, skarbie, mokra jego farbą, błyszcząca na płótnie za piękną monetę. Ale przyjęcia i malowidła to nie było wszystko. Mój mąż i ja nie zawsze byliśmy w domu, o nie. Podróżowaliśmy razem, on i ja, na dalekie krańce Wysp. Dalej nawet, całą drogę do czerwonych urwisk Pandyzji, by kopać w skale i czołgać się przez jaskinie, trzymając świece i zerkając na ściany. Trafiliśmy na wiele cennych rzeczy, lecz nic tak cennego jak chłopiec o czarnych oczach, skarbie. Wszystkie te znaki i kości, rzeźbione tak głęboko i polerowane tak jasno. Przyniosłam stare kości do domu. Ukryłam je przed mym drogim mężem. Potem nauczyłam się je gotować i sama w nich rzeźbić. Były z nich tak dobre prezenty, skarbie. Mały niemowa zabrał je do domu. Tak bardzo je kochał. Cały czas wracał z nowymi kośćmi dla mnie, trzymając je wysoko, bym mogła zobaczyć to w jego oczach, choć jego język wciąż się nie poruszał. Babuniu, mówiły do mnie jego oczy, wyrzeźb te kości dla mnie. Zrób dla mnie kolejny prezent. I zaszedł tak daleko, daleko, aż do Dunwall Tower. Teraz jest z niego Kat Cesarski. Mój mały niemowa i jego błyszczący, błyszczący miecz. Widzisz, lepsze kości – oto czego potrzebowałam. Lepszych kości do rzeźbienia i polerowania, odrapanych i lśniących. Mój drogi mąż był zawsze zmęczony. Zrobiłam mu zupę, a potem był chory. Lepsze kości, to wszystko. Dla mojego małego niemowy, rzeźbione w imię tego o czarnych oczach. I kiedy mój mąż odszedł, rozdany jako prezenty urodzinowe, nie chciałam tu więcej mieszkać. Tak więc teraz jestem stara i nie mam komu dawać mych prezentów. To przenika przez śmieci dla Babuni Łach i karmi małe ptaszki, co się zbierają u mych stóp. Nikt nie chce się napić herbaty, skarbie. Zwłaszcza te grubiańskie prostaki z Bottle Street. Slackjaw i jego chłopaki, wciąż wtrącające się w sprawy starej kobiety, która chce tylko żyć po swojemu. W końcu będziemy razem z nim. Ty i ja w paskudnej nocy z gwiazdami powyżej i poniżej. I zawsze z tym o czarnych oczach, skarbie. en:The Journal of Granny Rags de:Das Tagebuch der Lumpengräfin es:Anotaciones archivadas: diario de Doña Andrajos (Libro) ru:Дневник Старой Ветоши it:Diario di Nonna Cencia zh:脑奶奶的日记2（书籍） Kategoria:Książki